


Sustenance and Company

by Yamino_Yama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, TSVD 2019, Valentine's Day, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Yoru plans to drop in Growth's dorms to taste the legendary Kou's cooking and get ideas on how to provide Procella with variety at mealtime. Kou sets about cooking an impressive feast, and all of Growth seems to want to help him.





	Sustenance and Company

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for the Tsukino Secret Valentines Project, specially for Ryuuko (@ryuuko_hanamori)! I tried to incorporate all of your fav characters, with emphasis on Kou, since he seemed like the crux of most of your ships :D. I love Growth, but it's my first time writing Growth characters (and Procelleum'sYoru). I hope I did them all justice. ^^  
> For all else who enjoy, feel free to comment and leave kudos! It may give me the motivation to write something for these characters again someday. ;) Until next time~ Thank you!

“Yoru from Procella asked for a favor,” Ken told Kou who blinked at him from across the dinner table, awaiting details. “He wanted to try the great Kou-sama's cooking so that he can create some new dishes for his members on Valentine's. He said you were sure to spark inspiration.”

“Of course,” Ryou responded hotly. “Kou inspires everyone.”

“Yeah,” Mamoru agreed.

“No one asked you, Mamoru.”

“So mean, Ryou-kun,” Mamoru whined, throwing himself on the table. Ryou fired more insults at him when he almost knocked over a few plates, but Kou was too lost in thought to offer the two a smile.

Ken was the first to notice. “Is it bad that I gave Yoru the okay? I should have asked first. Sorry!”

Ryou plucked at his ear and got more sorries from him on Kou's behave. “Don't go making promises for others. If you did that to me—”

“I wouldn't dare,” Ken interrupted. “But, anyway, are you okay with this, Kou? I could tell Yoru you're busy. I'm sure he wouldn't take too much offense.”

Kou shook his head. “No, Ken, I was thinking of what to cook.”

Ken started. “So it's okay.”

“More than okay,” Kou giggled. “I'm a bit excited.”

Kou questioned why everyone's eyes were looking at him with sparkles swimming in them, but he didn't consider it long. He had to get busy if he was meant to show off his skills.

 

#

 

Kou would have lost himself in the aromas wafting around the kitchen if not for the beams of enthusiasm Mamoru was shooting at him.

“Hey, hey, Kou-kun, can I help? I know I'm not that great at cooking, but perhaps I could cut something . . . or just stir? Maybe washing dishes would help?”

Mamoru bounced on his toes from the breakfast nook, looking expectant. Knowing the outcome of letting Mamoru into the kitchen, Kou gave a small smile before offering him an alternative. “How about you sit still and be my taste tester, Mamoru? That would be a big help.”

Ryou heard Kou's suggestion from afar and huffed loud enough for all to hear. “You know you won't get a good critique out of him, Kou,” he shouted. “He'll probably say 'it's good,' 'great,' and 'delicious' for everything he eats.”

“Uh, if things like that aren't good enough, I'll try to say more,” Mamoru promised, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment.

Kou chuckled, unbothered. “Do what you can, Mamoru.” In time, he had something he thought worth trying. “Have a bite of this bread and tell me what you think.”

Without thinking much of it, Kou held the bread to Mamoru's mouth as he took a bite. Ryou peeked around the corner and glared at them for some reason. Mamoru took a hesitate bite and was in the middle of saying 'delicious' when he likely remembered what Ryou had said. “Ah, it's super soft, and kind of sweet?”

Kou nodded, pleased. “That's because it's a dessert bread. Any other comments?”

“T-the flavor is like a BAANG, you know. I love it!”

Feeling his face heat, Kou turned around and returned to busying himself. Ryou came in just to ridicule Mamoru.

“A 'BAANG,' he said,” Ryou mocked. “You can create beautiful music, but you don't necessarily have a way with words, do you?”

“Hey, was there a compliment mixed up in that insult just now, Ryou-kun?” Mamoru teased back.

Ryou clicked his tongue and came over to Kou. “Instead of feeding that stray how about giving your food to someone who can appreciate it? I'll taste-test for you.”

“Ehhh,” Mamoru exclaimed.

Kou thought he looked a bit dejected. “You know what, Mamoru, we could use a piece to set the mood when Yoru-kun visits. How about you compose something the way only you can?”

A spark of interest lit Mamoru's eyes. “Ah, dinner and music! A good idea, Kou-kun. I'll do my best.” Before leaving the room for his piano, he ran a hand over one of the leaves of his pachira plant. “Give me luck.”

Once Mamoru had gone, Ryou stepped closer, looking over Kou's shoulder at the pots that were simmering. “You've got a lot going on here. Don't you think you've made too much?”

“Maybe,” Kou admitted. “I didn't want to say, since Ken was depending on me, but I'm kind of nervous. I haven't spoken with Yoru-kun much, and my idea of him may or may not be skewed by a show I saw him star in as a sinister character.”

Ryou laughed. “I saw that too. Don't worry. He was just acting. I haven't had many interactions with him either, but from what I've heard, he can be pretty shy, but definitely friendly.”

“That's a relief . . .”

“But you're still nervous,” Ryou guessed.

“Am I that easy to read?” Kou asked, glancing back at Ryou.

“Only to someone whose known you as long as I have.”

“I'm lucky to have you, Ken, and Mamoru. Hopefully Yoru-kun can get a sense of how much you all mean to me through this meal. It represents where Growth is and how far ahead we plan to travel.”

The pot of sauce Kou had forgot about stirring bubbled so furiously that it spat at him. Kou winced, feeling the hot sauce hit his face. His face burned in embarrassment for the second time that day, but Ryou didn't mock him, just whipped the sauce away with his finger and licked it away. Somehow that made Kou's face blaze more.

“Thank you,” Kou muttered, stirring butter into the sauce until it calmed.

Ryou didn't reply, but he wore a soft smile as he assisted Kou in finishing up, eventually humming and allowing Kou to join in. Like their voices and movements, the scents of herbs and spices swirling about them worked in perfect harmony.

 

#

 

About a half hour remained before Yoru was scheduled to drop in. Kou wasn't sure if Mamoru had really managed to compose a song so quickly, but he'd surely tried. He was slumped over at the piano now, pen seconds from falling out of his hand. Kou slipped the pen from his hand and set it down, glancing at the sheet music Mamoru had been scribbling notes on. Kou smiled. It wasn't finished but it seemed Mamoru had a great work-in-progress going for him. Picking up a blanket the group kept close for moments such as these, Kou covered Mamoru's shoulders and felt satisfied when Mamoru seemed to mutter in thanks, smiling even from his dream world. Kou chuckled and left to prepare the table. Ken was already getting started.

“You didn't have to do that,” Kou told him.

Ken waved a hand. “No, no, this is the least I can do. You worked hard making all this, and Ryou even lent you a hand. Since I was the one who threw out an invitation without asking first, I've got to pitch in somehow.”

Kou hesitated, wanting to alleviate Ken's worrying, but he thought better of telling him not to bother again. Instead he offered a 'thank you.'

Ken froze and studied Kou before grinning. “You don't have thank me, Kou-sama.” He did a overblown bow that made Kou blush. “Anything for our leader.”

Now Kou felt even more like making Ken stop, thrown off by the whole king and servant charade, but he satisfied himself with assisting, setting the food in a way he found presentable. The shape of the display resembled a star with one bowl of salad and another of rice serving as its center. Entrees fanned out from it to form the points, including the heart-molded dessert bread Mamoru had sampled. It was a modest meal, but Kou felt confident that it displayed his ability to conjure natural flavors through proper seasoning.

“This looks, and smells, great,” Ken said, licking his lips.

Amused, but adamant, Kou ordered, “No, eating before our guest arrives.”

“I know, I know,” Ken assured him. “Ryou's getting changed in his room and is about ready but where's Mamoru?”

“Asleep, at the piano. If Yoru-kun doesn't mind, I think we should excuse him from eating with us. It seems he wore himself out composing.”

Ken nodded. “I'm sure Yoru won't mind. Like I told you, he's an amicable guy.”

As Ken finished talking, there was a knock on the door.

“Ah, he's here.” Ken leaped into action, reaching the door before Kou had time to collect himself. “Welcome to Growth's homebase, Yoru!”

“Thank you for having me,” Yoru said as he walked in.

His eyes met Kou's and though Kou was all nerves, he gave a slight bow and put on some charm as he introduced himself. “It's nice to meet you, Yoru-kun. You know me as Growth's leader, Eto Koki, but you can just call me Kou.”

“Nice to meet you, Kou, and likewise, you can just call me Yoru. Thank you for having me.”

The feast commenced as soon as Ryou had joined them at the table. Kou missed Mamoru's presence but was delighted to see Yoru was enjoying both the meal and their company. Ken kept most of the conversations going, while Ryou added to the flow. In time, even Kou was interjecting with his thoughts. Yoru was as amicable as Ken said, easy to talk to as well as a good listener.

Once they were done eating, Ken and Ryou had to retire to bed early since they had work in the morning. Kou bid them goodnight and they said their goodbyes to Yoru who had offered to help Kou clean up before leaving. Some unease presented itself at the thought of being alone with Yoru, but once the dishwashing started, Kou found himself comfortable again, absorbed in the rhythm of taking the dishes Yoru washed and toweling them dry.

“I had a great time here,” Yoru said, arms deep in suds. “I'll have to come by again at a time when I can get acquainted with Mamoru. And I should invite Aoi next time. Ah, if you don't mind, of course.”

Kou shook his head. “I don't mind . . . though I'll need a bit of fair warning to collect myself, and to cook.”

“Aoi loves cooking too, so he and I could help out. It would be nice to see what the three of us could make together.”

“True,” Kou agreed. A happy nervousness, like butterflies, flitted in his stomach. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was excited at the prospect of getting to know more people. It surprised him, but he considered it a good change . . . Growth. “I think I'd like that.”

Yoru glanced at him with a smile. “I was a bit surprised. Ken told me that you were about as shy as I was despite looking so princely, but I didn't quite believe him. I was relieved when I realized it was true and that I had nothing to worry about.”

“Me too,” Kou admitted. “You emit a soothing aura, so though I was nervous, I managed to settle down quickly. You could be a Growth member for how well you fit in.”

Yoru grinned. “I don't know about that. Growth is perfect as is, if you ask me.

“Procellarum isn't complete without you either, no doubt.”

“ Groups are like family after all.” Yoru hesitated before adding. “I really am glad I got to know you better, but it almost feels like to know one of the other members of Growth is to already know you, their leader. Your members have a lot of love and respect for you. The fact that they all care for you so much shows how commendable you are, and not only in the kitchen.”

Yoru laughed and moved just close enough that their shoulders brushed. Kou smiled as he and Yoru continued to go about cleaning, working in a comfortable silence like two souls that had known each other for ages. Tinkering from the piano told Kou that Mamoru had at last woken up and was back to work. Kou closed his eyes a moment, content, and let the melody take him; Kou drifted in orbit on the fluctuating notes as they bounced higher and higher still, feeling the others' presences like wind keeping him afloat.

END

 


End file.
